Ghost of You
by They Call Me The Young Geezy
Summary: Mikey's POV on dying. One shot. R&R.


A/N: WWII. One shot. Ghost of you video. From Mikey's POV. I don't own anything or anyone except Lucy, General Haylar, and Claus beach (random name, I know).

Read&Review!

* * *

><p><strong>I Never Said I'd Lie and Wait Forever:<strong>

I knew. Death was something that crept onto you and it gave you this feeling. No one can really describe it, that's why the living don't know.

So, I knew. Definitely. At least a day before it happened. I was going to die.

But let me tell you straight up: I am dead. Right now. Telling you this story.

* * *

><p>"HEY! MIKEY! You rocked it tonight, man!" Gerard told me as he strode up with his microphone still in hand. I put my bass down, leaning against the wall.<p>

"Thanks," I muttered. The feeling of death seemed to drain a bit of friendliness about you. Well, to be exact, it drained almost all emotions from you.

Except pain.

"HEY! FRANK! RAYMOND!" Gerard yelled as he walked over towards our other friends. We had become close with them-we were zoned in the same area and we all shared the same room. We also had an interest in music-so we all performed on Friday nights at the Training Camp's Diner.

Yeah, unoriginal name, I know. It isn't the first time I've been told.

Then, as I left backstage to go back to my bunker room, I saw Lucy. Of course. When was she not at the Friday night events?

"Good Evening, Michael," she courtly said, raising her skirt to the side a bit. I tried to smile, but I couldn't really form it into that position. I couldn't imagine what Lucy would do after... after I died. Words couldn't really explain how I was feeling. I just had to act normal. Maybe a bit more polite, but normal.

"Evening, Ms. Jackson. Did you enjoy the performance tonight?" I inquired. She grinned, her perfect lip's corners lifting up. She touched her dark hair and straightened out her deep blue dress. She was so beautiful... I would miss her so much... I'd known her the whole time I was deployed. And now I would be leaving her.

"Yes, it was rather lovely. Will I be seeing you next week?"

Oh no. The question I didn't want to lie about. The one question that I could not wrap around my throat and spit the words out...

"I sure do hope so," I plainly said. She nodded. I gave her a look of, almost, despair. I didn't want her to realize it now but I wanted her to know that I knew what was ahead of me.

"Alright, Mr. Way. You go get some rest. Rumor has it that General Haylar is planning an ambush down on Claus beach. Be careful if it's true," Lucy warned. I gathered up the courage to smile. That is where I would die... Tomorrow... at Claus beach. The scene played in my head over and over again. I wondered if people who would die soon had this feeling too...

"I will, I promise," I said as I grabbed her hand for a second and then let go and walked away. She had a stunned expression. I turned back and smirked. I then kept on walking.

* * *

><p>We were all gathered on a boat heading to Claus beach the next day. Frank was kissing his necklace that he always wore-a cross. He said his mom gave it to him when he was drafted in the war. Raymond kept checking his first aid kit, making sure all the different tools were still there, in order. Gerard kept glancing over at me. Maybe he knew... I mean, this was the <em>hour <em>of my death. The fact that he's my brother made a simple connection...

"Hey, Mikey, be careful out there," Gerard said quietly. I nodded.

"You too, Gerard," I whispered. He sighed and made the sign of a cross on his chest. I couldn't bring myself to do so. I already knew I was dead.

The boat finally parked and all of the men paraded out. I stayed close with Gerard, Frank and Ray. I clutched my gun and looked around, trying to see how many enemies were parked near us with guns.

I ran alone. I didn't want to risk Gerard or any of my other friends. I ran until I was in a safer spot. I crouched down and breathed heavily. _This is it, _I thought. _I am about to die._

I decided to hit death, face forward. I stood up and ran. Then, I felt it. It was unlike any other feeling. It wasn't pain... more of a relief. Now it was happening. A bullet had plunged into my stomach, right where many vital organs sat, and I was dying. I fell to the sand immediately, the cold sea breeze brushing lightly over my wound.

"MIKEY!" I could hear Gerard cry. "MIKEY! MIKEY!"

I yelled in pain because it _did _hurt. Just not as much as the fact that I was about to leave Gerard, Frank, and Raymond.

Ray ran over to me, his first aid kit in hand, he tried to get some gauze out and fix me up but he also knew it was too late. Tears escaped from his panic-struck eyes.

"I... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Mikey," Raymond kept repeating. I could see the angels singing to me... the white light up ahead...

"MIKEY!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Be careful."

Gerard, Ray, and Lucy's words flooded my head, which was pulsing with heat and blood, and then, it happened. As quick as I got shot, it happened. I died. It wasn't as you would really expect it. It just happens. Then, you wake up, and you're in an afterlife.

Gerard, Frank, Ray, and Lucy will be here one day too. That's why I don't worry. Everything will be okay. But I'm never coming home.


End file.
